Beginnings
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: Sequel to Graduation. A surprising offer sends the lives of Kim and Shego in an unexpected direction, one that could mean a new beginning for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Beginnings

Chapter 1: the end of the road.

Pairing: Kim Possible x Shego.

This story contains descriptions of a lesbian relationship. If you don't like, don't read it.

Kim is seated by the computer in her room, the monitor in front of her showing a webpage with plain purple background with the legend of 'KIM POSSIBLE - SHE CAN DO ANYTHING' splashed across it in large black letters.

'Something wrong, Kimmie?'

Kim turns around, as she hears the voice behind her. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she had not heard anyone approaching behind her. 'Huh? Oh, mum. No, not wrong. Well, not exactly. I was just thinking.'

Seeing the conflict in her daughter's eyes, Anne takes a seat on her bed, smiling at her comfortingly. 'About what, honey?'

Kim points at the screen, without looking at it, 'My website. I've been thinking about it, and I don't see how I can keep it running.'

'Why not?' Anne asks, genuinely confused.

'Mum, do you really think I can keep flying off around the world to who knows where whenever I get a call for help and keep up with my studies? I don't. I know that.' Kim says, her tone suddenly melancholy.

'So, this is about you going to University.' Anne replies softly. 'Are you sure that's what you want to do with your life?'

Kim sighs, resting her chin on her hands, 'What else can I do? You and Dad worked hard at school and college to get where you are. Can I do any less?'

'Kimmie, you know that studying is only one path through life. It's the one we chose, but you don't have to. You know we'd be proud of you no matter what you do. But you mustn't try to pour yourself into our mold, okay? You have to be yourself, no matter what else you do.'

'That's just it. Is that all I can be? I started the website just to help people by doing odd jobs for them. Then I got that first call for help on the site and now I'm this globetrotting hero. I became something more than I was. But is that my limit? Maybe I can do more good to help people by using my talents like you do. Studying, learning. Using what I have to discover or develop things that could help people around the world.' Kim pauses, looking down at her lap for a few seconds, before she continues. 'Mum, do you remember what we talked about after my first mission? You said that I had a responsibility to use my talents to help people, right? Well, isn't this the same? Shouldn't I use my mind and knowledge to help people, just like I use my physical skills? Plus, I'm going to have to get a job at some point if I want to support myself, right? And I'm not going to start charging for what I do. So, yes. I think I have to do this. It hurts, but it is what I have to do.

Anne pulls her daughter into a hug, ruffling her hair. 'Kimmie, sometimes the hard decisions are the right ones. And I think you've made the right decision. Have you told Wade yet?'

'Not yet. I can't think how I'm going to break it to him.' Kim says with a sigh.

'Break what to me?' the familiar voice of her friend asks, emerging from the speaker of her Kimmunicator which she had left lying on the bed.

'Hey Wade. What's the sitch?' Kim asks, using the familiar question to buy herself a bit of time before answering his.

'Well, I've got a message from Dr Director. She wants to talk to you and Shego.' he replies, his voice sounding a little cautious as if he is not sure how she will react to hearing this.

'What about?' Shego asks coolly, making Wade's concern seem well founded as she strolls into the bedroom, wiping at her still damp hair with the towel draped over her shoulders.

He doesn't seem concerned by her reaction though, possibly because it is not directed at him. 'She didn't say. She just mentioned something about a proposition for you two and asked if I could patch her through.'

'Okay, Wade.' Kim says as she glances at Shego, seeing her shrug in a noncommittal way. 'Go ahead and connect her, but could you stay on the line? You both might as well hear this at the same time.'

'Alright. Hang on.' Wade says, the confusion in his voice echoed in his eyes. Still he puts that aside as he connects the call, causing his image to shrink to a tiny window in the top left corner of the screen, overlaid on top of the image of Dr Director, who smiles as she sees the faces of the two women.

'Ah, Ms. Possible, Shego. I have..' Dr Director starts to say as she sees the image of the two women.

'Sorry, Dr Director.' Kim says, cutting across her abruptly. 'I know this is important, but can I say something first?' Seeing her nod, Kim takes a deep breath before she continues. 'Right. I don't know how to really say this, but I can't help you. You see, I'm closing down my website. I'm..'

'What?' Wade exclaims, shock easily detectable in both his voice and expression. 'Kim, when did you decide this?'

'Just now, really. But I'd been thinking about it for a while. Please Wade.' she adds, seeing the objection forming on his lips, 'Please, let me explain. This was never something I thought I could do for the rest of my life. Of course, I'd want to. But I do have other things to think about, like making a career. As much as I want to, I don't think I can both keep the website running and hold down a job.'

'I agree.' Dr Director says softly. 'To be honest, I'm amazed you managed to juggle both school and your extra-curricular activities at the same time. But, you're right, you can't do that while working, not if you want to make a career out of it.'

'What?' Wade asks, incredulous. 'How can you say that? Don't you realize how important Kim's site is? How many people are depending on it? On her?'

'Hey.' Shego says hotly, 'Don't you think this is hard enough on Kim without you saying that?'

'I do realize how important both Kim's services and talents are.' Dr Director says evenly, 'Just as I know that she cannot split her attention between her website and her future. Because that is what you are thinking about, isn't it? Providing for yourself, maybe someday making a family?'

Kim is sure that Dr Director's eye flicked to Shego as she said this. 'Well, yeah.' Kim says, unconsciously sliding an arm around Shego's waist.

'Well, I think I have a proposal that might be the solution to your problem.' Dr Director continued, her gaze moving back to Kim. 'I don't really want to discuss it on an open channel. So would it be okay if we talk in person?'

'Sure. I can have Wade set me up with a ride, or..' Kim starts to say, before Dr Director interrupts her.

'Actually, if it is convenient, I would come to you.' Dr Director says smoothly.

'What? Here? As in, at my house?' Kim says, caught off guard by the question.

Dr Director's doesn't seem the least bit phased by her surprise. 'Yes. If you don't mind.'

'Err, sure.' Kim says, hesitantly, 'I guess it's okay.

'Perfect. I'll be there in an hour. Until then, Ms. Possible, Shego.' she says with a curt nod of her head to both of them before her image vanishes, Wade's face returning to occupy all of the screen.

'I'm sorry.' Kim says softly, 'I know this is kinda sudden, but I didn't plan to tell you like that.'

'No, that's okay.' Wade replies apologetically, 'I mean, it's a bit of a shock, but what you say makes sense. I just don't know what I'm going to do.'

'Huh?' Kim says, genuinely confused. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, I guess you won't need my help anymore.'

'Wade.' Kim says soothingly, 'There's no one whose advice I value more. Whatever happens, that is not going to change.'

'Thanks, Kim.' Wade says.

'No prob. I'll call you back to let you know what Dr Director says.' Kim says, before Wade cuts the link. Turning her gaze away from the Kimmunicator's screen, to look up at Shego.

'Are you okay with this?

'What? With Dr Director coming here? Like I care.' Shego says curtly. 'Let her do what she wants. Seems like a lot of trouble to go to just to make a proposal to you though.'

'I don't think she's doing it for me. I think she's doing it for you.' Kim says softly.

'Huh? For me?' Shego asks, a little confused.

'Yeah. I think she feels you would be more comfortable here than at a Global Justice facility.'

'Well, it couldn't hurt.' Shego mutters. 'So, the great Dr Director is coming to Middleton, huh? That's convenient, I suppose. Saves me going all the way to her just to say 'no' to whatever she wants.'

'Shego!' Kim admonishes lightly, 'Whatever she wants to ask, it's probably important. Shouldn't we hear her out?'

'Isn't what I want important? Like having nothing to do with Global Justice anymore?' Shego asks, crossing her arms in front of her.

'Shego, wait.' Kim says, standing and resting a hand on her shoulder. 'That's not what I meant. Of course what you want is important to me. But Dr Director is a friend, sort of. I won't just ignore her. Just listen to what she wants, then we will discuss it together. Okay? That's what we promised each other, remember? That we would make decisions together.'

'Okay, Kimmie. But I reserve the right to chuck her out on her butt if I don't like it. Deal?'

'Deal.' Kim says, her face mock serious, playing along with the joke. Then she glances over at her mother, 'Well, Mum, it looks like we are having company.'

A figure dressed in a blue leather jacket over black cotton trousers steps out of the car she had rented upon arriving in Middleton. Closing the door of the nondescript, average black estate behind her, she moves at a steady, unhurried pace towards the house she had pulled up in front of, her hand raised ready to press the buzzer as she crosses the last few feet to the front door.

The silence of the street is broken by the shrill tone of the buzzer, then quickly returns as she removes her finger from the button. As she waits, she can hear someone approaching on the other side of the door, unlatching and opening it.

'Hello, Miss Possible, Shego.' she says, meeting the gaze of the two women; one curious, the other suspicious, even hostile. Of course, she had been expecting that reaction and is not exactly surprised by it.

'Dr Director?' Kim asks a little uncertainly, her eyes moving over the clothes she is wearing; the jacket, and even darker blue trousers looking so out of place on her, that she has to take a close look at her face to be sure it is her, even though she is still wearing her distinctive eye patch.

'Are you expecting someone else?' she asks, wryly.

'Well, no. Sorry. It's just you look different without your uniform.'

'I know. But you have to admit it would stand out a bit here. As would arriving in a Global Justice craft.' With a slight smile, she points back over to the car she arrived in, 'Plus, I'm flying under the radar a bit here, so the less attention I attract the better.'

Kim nods understandingly, 'Come on in. The living room is just through here.'

As Kim escorts Dr Director inside, Shego shuts the door before following them, her eyes never breaking contact with her. 'Okay.' Shego says bluntly, as she catches up with the pair, 'So, what's this all about?'

Dr Director takes the chair that Kim offered her, easing herself down onto the sofa. 'Straight to the point as ever, Shego.' she says, just a touch of humor in her voice. 'Okay. In a nutshell, I'm here to offer you a job.'

Kim can only stare at her as she hears this, temporarily unable to speak as she processes this information. Shego doesn't seem to be suffering from the same affliction, leaning forward across the table, fixing Dr Director with an even stare. 'A job? You want Kim to work for you?.'

Dr Director nods slowly. 'That's correct. But I didn't just mean Kim. I meant both of you.'

'What? Me? What kind of job are we talking about here?' Shego asks incredulously.

'Field agents. Basically it would be what you and Kim do already, only with the resources of Global Justice at your disposal. As I said, I understand how valuable Ms. Possible's skills and experience are. Few of my agents have the experience at dealing with the kind of threats we are dealing with more frequently. Even with Dr Drakken in prison, most of your foes are still on the loose, and there are others that you are unaware of that can prove equally problematic for us.'

Seeing that Kim is considering her words, Dr Director continues, directing her next sentence towards her. 'Kim, this a chance to keep doing what you want to do, help people that desperately need your help, and secure a future for you and Shego.'

'Okay. Say I agree. What about my website? Will I still be able to assist anyone that places a call for help on it?'

'Within reason, yes. Any communication that comes through your website will have to be assessed and weighed against any current case you may be working on. If you are unavailable, the case will be assigned to another agent.'

'Alright. What would I have to do?'

Dr Director is about to answer, when Shego cuts across her, the tone of her voice a little more sharp than she intended. 'Hold on. Kimmie, you aren't thinking about going for this, are you?'

'Yeah, I am.' Kim says softly, 'Shego, I can't turn my back on all the people that are depending on me. And I'm going to need to get a job somewhere. And this is the best way I can see to do both. Plus.' she pauses, looking to Dr Director for conformation, 'I'm guessing it will pay better than working part time while doing my studies.'

Dr Director nods, 'An exact figure would have to be worked out, but you could easily expect to receive around $40,000 dollars a year. Also, Global Justice has some excellent scholarship schemes. We would pay your university fees in exchange for a number of years' service, especially if those studies would help us.'

'So, what would be in it for me?' Shego asks.

'Besides the money, and helping Kim? Unless you plan to let her do this by herself, which I don't think you will. Besides, you still have a criminal record, remember? That would make it very difficult to do certain things. Like getting a job. I believe you are qualified to teach in both public and private schools, yes? Do you honestly think that a school would hire anyone with a record like yours? Middleton High aside, that it. Someone must have really dropped the ball the day they did background checks on you when you applied. We can't make that history just go away. But we can make it meaningless. I personally would back you to the hilt, no matter what you wanted to do.'

That point really hits home with Shego. She hadn't told Kim this, but that had been worrying her a bit. She sighs, deeply, clearly thinking about what Dr Director had said.

'So, what would we have to do?' she asked again, repeating her earlier question. 'I'm guessing there will be some training involved, yes?'

'Normally, yes. But given your skills and experience, I think that will not be necessary. You will have to undergo a probationary period, of course, under the supervision of an experienced agent. But just think of that as on the job training.

'And where will this training take place?' Shego asks, 'At your facility in Middleton?.'

Dr Director shakes her head. 'I'm afraid not.' she says apologetically. 'That facility is just a small monitoring and observation post. You would be assigned to the base that I oversee, which is.., well, I'm not actually at liberty to say where it is, but suffice to say it is a long way from here. Which does mean that you will have to move out of Middleton and take up accommodation at the base.'

'Oh.' Kim says, her face falling.

'What about my father?' Shego asks, her voice tinged with venom. 'He's still part of Global Justice, right? And you know he's not going to stop trying to control me again.'

'I can understand that. But it shouldn't be a problem. My division is a separate organization which I have complete control over hiring for, and he cannot easily interfere with that. And even if he does try, I have the support of some of the other Global Justice Heads in this matter, as well as a few affiliated parties, enough that we could block any attempt from him to have you removed or arrested.'

'Wait a minute. Others in Global Justice trust me enough to let me join?' Shego says, not sure she had understood what she said.

'Oh, yes. Hard as it may be for you to believe, Shego, not all of us take your fathers stance. I am not the only one that sees the potential for the good you could do, and the help you could provide, since your change of heart. We would have tried to recruit you from Team Go had it not been for your little falling out.'

'Oh.' is all Shego manages to say, a little taken aback by Dr Director's words.

'You don't have to decide now.' Dr Director says soothingly, seeing that she has given both women a lot to think about. 'Take as long as you like to think about it. You can have Wade contact me when you have made a decision. I'll show myself out. Good day, Ms. Possible, Shego.'

She has just made it to the door, when Shego speaks, the sound of her voice prompting Dr Director to turn to face her. 'Hang on a minute.' Shego says.

Kim doesn't look up as she speaks, staring down at her lap. She does when she feels Shego's hand rest gently on hers.

'You want to do this, don't you?' Shego asks softly.

'Yes, I do. Shego, think of what I could do if I agree, all the people I could help.'

'I am. But I'm thinking about you. And, no matter my feelings about Global Justice, I'm not going to let you do this by yourself. So, if you're in, so I am.'

'Thanks, Shego.' Kim says, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

'Very well.' Dr Director says thoughtfully, 'I will contact you tomorrow when I have arranged transportation to bring you to the training base. That should give you a few days to prepare. Will that be enough time?'

'Yes, I think so.' Kim replies, not even really looking at her. She doesn't react as Dr Director's leaves, silently closing the door behind her.

Then she looks around as she hears the door to the living room open again, raising her eyes to meet the gaze of her parents that are standing in the doorway.

'What's wrong, Kimmie?' Anne asks, seeing the concerned that has formed on her daughters face.

Kim sighs slowly before she replies, 'Mum, Dad.' she says equally slowly, her eyes moving between each of them, as she tries to work out what to say. 'I've..got something to tell you.'

Okay, there we go. The sequel to Graduation. And I'm sorry to those who were waiting for it that it took so long. But I wanted to get it right. And I had, well still have, so much on my plate. Anyway, I hope you like it. Any comments/reviews are as always much appreciated.

Thanks very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Beginnings chapter 2: New life, new path

pairing KIGO

This story contains shoujoai stuff. dont like, dont read.

'So, how did it go?' Isabel asks, as she takes a seat in front of Dr Director's desk, feeling the warmth of the sunlight streaming in through the window on her back.

In response, Dr Director sits back from her desk a little, twisting her neck from side to side to loosen up her muscles. 'Quite well. They both accepted my offer.'

'Really?' Isabel says, a little surprised. 'Even Shego?'

'Yes. She was understandably more reluctant than Ms Possible, of course.'

'Yes, I guess she would be.' Isabel says thoughtfully, 'She's not going to give whoever you assign to supervise them an easy ride. You know that.'

'I know. It's going to have to be someone who can handle her..temperament.'

'Do you have someone in mind? I hear Commander McGuiness over at the central training base is getting good results. Assuming that is where they will be assigned, of course.'

'It is. But I had someone else in mind, someone who could work with them individually instead of with a group of recruits.'

'Oh? Who?'

Dr Director takes a deep breath before replying, steeling herself for her friends reaction.  
'You.' she says softly.

'What?' Isabel asks, her tone suddenly sounding like her daughter's. 'Are you serious? Shego won't like it, you know.'

'And?' Dr Director asks, her tone smooth, not harsh or accusatorial. 'Will it make her hate you more? I don't think so. And it might just help you two work out your issues.'

'Shego doesn't want to work them out. She wants nothing to do with me, remember?'

'True, but what we want isn't always the best thing for us, is it? Isabel, this could be the best chance to fix things between you two.'

'Well..' Isabel says reluctantly, 'Alright.'

Kim steps out of her car, taking a deep breath, the salty smell of the sea air filling her nose, wrapping her arm a little more tightly around Shego's waist as the pair move to catch up with the rest of the Possibles, walking amongst the stalls, shops and stands that line the parade that sits next to the strip of sandy beach, the sound of the waves lapping against it just being carried to their ears. As she listens to it, along with the sounds of the gulls circling overhead, Kim feels a wistful smile spreading over her face, memories surfacing, memories of the times she and her family have spent here before. Mostly from her childhood, memories of long summer days spent just enjoying the warm sunshine and soft sand, or playing in the cool ocean. That is why she decided to come back here, to this place that has such fond memories for her. She wanted to see it one more time, make one more set of memories here before she leaves for, well for who knows how long. Memories with her parents, her brothers and, most importantly, with Shego. Kim glances over at her, a slight smile crossing her face as she sees Shego looks over the vista of the beech in front of them.  
'It's beautiful here.' Shego says quietly, her eyes moving over the brilliant blue of the waves lapping over the pure white sand, the sunlight creating a dazzling play of light on the water's surface.

'We used to come here every summer.' Kim said softly, snuggling a little closer to Shego, drawing comfort from her presence. 'Just me, mum, dad and the twins. Just relaxing, having fun as a family.'

As she speaks, the thought that she will soon be miles away from the places and people she loves rises in her head, heading off to somewhere that could be on the other side of the planet for all she knows. Pushing those thoughts away, Kim walks down onto the beach. She doesn't want to think like that, doesn't want to spoil this time with Shego and her family by dwelling on those thoughts. The quick glance she sees Shego shoot her probably means that she has picked up on her feelings anyway, but she seems not to want to press the issue.

By the time they catch up with the others, Anne and James have already settled down in two of the folding chairs they had brought with them, seeming content to just sit and enjoy the warm sunshine. The twins, unsurprisingly are more energetic, having already removed their street clothes, leaving them dressed in their swim shorts, red for Jim, green for Tim. Seeing the pair approach, Jim turns to face Kim and Shego. 'Hey, Kim, Shego.' he calls out, 'We're gonna for a swim. Wanna join us?'

'Sure.' Kim says eagerly. 'Just let me get changed.' she finishes, kicking off her shoes and removing her t-shirt and shorts, revealing the blue bikini with a single white stripe across the top she had been wearing underneath.

Shego finds herself staring at Kim, almost mesmerised by how gorgeous she looks in her bikini. She shakes it off, pulling off her shirt and sliding her trousers down her legs, striping down to her black and green bikini. Dumping her clothes next to Kim's, Shego drapes an arm around her shoulder, whispering in her ear just barely loud enough for her to hear. 'That looks good on you, Princess.'  
Kim blushes in a sort of pleasant embarrassment as she moves towards the water, secretly pleased by what Shego said.

Shego trails behind Kim as she moves to join her brothers, stopping just at the water's edge as Kim strides into the foaming surf, the water lapping around her ankles. Noticing that Shego is not following, Kim turns to see her standing hesitantly on the damp sand that the ocean has been washing over, but not stepping into it. 'Shego? What's wrong?' Kim asks, turning to face her.

'Well..' Shego says, sounding a little embarrassed. 'I'm more of pool person, really. I don't see the attraction in plunging into freezing water.'

'It's not that bad.' Kim says. 'It's nice and cool.'

Seeing the nonplussed expression on Shego's face, Kim walks towards her, grinning slightly. 'Don't tell you're scared of a little cold water.'

Shego is about to reply, when Kim bends over, scooping some water into both hands and flings it at Shego, who shrieks in surprise as the cool water splashes over her torso, little drops clinging to her hair. 'Oh, I'll show you scared, Princess.' Shego says, coolly, as she steps into the water, splashing some at Kim in the same way she had.

Kim, who had been expecting this, dodges away, splashing deeper into the sea as Shego races after her.

'I'm going to get you back for that, Pumpkin.' Shego calls after her, her voice full of playful indignation.

'You've got to catch me first.' Kim calls back, teasing her, as she turns around, dashing back towards the shore. Despite her head start, Shego seems to be doing just that, quickly closing the gap between them, catching up with Kim as she makes it back to the water's edge, throwing her arms around her waist. Almost.

Laughing softly, Kim steps to the side, avoiding the lunge. 'Missed me.' she teases, shooting Shego a broad grin.

Shego scowls for a second before her serious expression breaks down as she starts laughing too.  
'You got lucky.' Shego quipped, closing in on Kim again, both women circling each other, looking for an opportunity to break away. Kim moves, thinking she sees one, as Shego darts forward, trying to stop her. What happened next neither of them really knew. Kim felt her leg snag on something, be that her own legs getting tangled up, or her tripping over one of Shego's. But the next thing they knew, they were both lying in the surf, Shego on top of Kim.

'Gotcha.' Shego teases, her hands resting on Kim shoulders, holding her down gently on the wet sand.

'You can get me anytime.' Kim whispers into Shego's ear.

Smiling seductively, Shego leans down, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss, her arms slipping around Kim's neck, holding her close. Kim moans softly, her eyes sliding closed, focusing completely on the feeling of Shego's kiss, melting into it.  
After what could have been a few minutes, or a few hours, Kim feels Shego break the kiss, easing herself up off the sand, dusting her hands on her legs, before extending a hand towards Kim.

'Well, maybe the water isn't so bad.' Shego says with a slight grin as she helps Kim back to her feet. Kim returns the smile, Shego following her as she wades out deeper into the water, feeling it rising around her legs. She has to admit that Kim was right, the water is actually pleasantly cool.

As the water rises over her waist, Kim dives forward, pulling her arms through the surf, as she kicks out smoothly, turning her dive into a breast stroke, moving easily through the waves. Shego's dive is a little less certain, but she quickly makes up for that, moving to catch up with Kim, swimming alongside her. She finds that she is actually enjoying this, something she had not expected.

Kim certainly seems much happier, pushing away her concerns, losing herself in the moment. Like the water is just washing away her anxieties.  
That thought sends a little pang of pain to Shego's heart, knowing that that is something she cannot do. As much as she wants to be there for Kim, to make her forget her troubles even for a little while, she knows she cannot. She knows that the idea of leaving Middleton, of leaving her home, is something she has to adjust too. And all Shego can do is be there for her, not do it for her.  
'Well.' Shego thinks to herself. 'That will have to be enough.'

Kim and Shego stroll along the boardwalk, still dressed in their bathing suits, with short towels wrapped around their waists. They are walking hand in hand, their fingers intertwined, just like any couple spending a day out together. Which is exactly what Kim wants to be right now; not a teenage adventurer, or soon to be recruit of a worldwide police force. Just a normal girl enjoying spending a day with her girlfriend.

Her expression certainly matches that ideal, her face beaming with a joyous smile as she looks around at the booths and stalls that surround them. She stops suddenly, obviously having seen something that attracts her attention.  
Shego looks up at the stall they have stopped next to, her eyes moving over the collection of stuffed animals that line the back wall, before glancing over at Kim, seeing the way she is eyeing small stuffed white tiger almost buried in the middle.

'You want that one, Pumpkin?' Shego asks, pointing over at the stuffed tiger.

'Yeah.' Kim says, pouring on the puppy dog pout, even though she is pretty sure that Shego would have agreed without it.

'Okay then.' Shego replies, stepping towards the stall, fishing into her pocket for a couple of dollars, which she places down on the counter with a slap.

Putting down his magazine, the stall holder stands, sliding the coins into his hand, before passing the air rifle to Shego.  
'You've got five shots.' he says bluntly. 'Hit three targe..'

'I've got it.' Shego cuts him off sharply, raising the rifle to her shoulder.  
Setting her feet about shoulder width apart, she closes one eye, sighting along the rifles length. Calmly she squeezes off five shots in quick succession, one target after another falling as the small pellets hit their mark.

Smiling just a little smugly, Shego hands the rifle back to the owner, who takes it gruffly.  
Looking a little peeved, he moves to the collection of stuffed animals at the back, reaching out for a brown furred dog.

'Not that one.' Shego says firmly. 'The tiger, if you don't mind.' Despite her words, her tone makes it clear that she is not asking.

The stall owner turns, seemingly ready to argue, but his face falls as he sees Shego's expression. He swallows audibly before replying. 'Sorry. My mistake.' he says, grabbing the white tiger and hastily handing it to Shego.

'Thanks very much.' Shego says as she walks away, passing the toy to Kim, who presses it against her chest with one arm as the other joins hands with Shego's again.  
'Well, that was fun.' Shego says, sounding genuinely pleased with herself. 'What do you want to do now, Pumpkin?'

'I've got an idea.' Kim says, her pace increasing as she leads Shego over to the other side of the boardwalk. As she allows Kim to lead her along, Shego cannot help smiling as she sees where Kim is leading her.  
Kim is smiling too, as she slips into the seat of the Ferris wheel that is waiting at ground level, guiding Shego in with her, snuggling against her as the wheel starts to move, slowly carrying them higher.

As she looks out over the ocean stretched out beneath them, Kim's expression changes, her happy smile fading into a wistful one.

'Out of everywhere in Middleton, I think this is one place I'm going to miss the most.' Kim finishes, her voice thick with emotion.

'Hey, hey now.' Shego says soothingly, 'We won't be away for ever, you know. We can come back when our training is over.'

'Yeah, I guess so.' Kim says, not sounding completely convinced. 'Do you want to?' she continues, asking the question that has just popped into her head.

''What? Come back to Middleton? Sure I do. Kimmie, this city has been more of a home to me than anywhere else in the last few years, even Drakken's place.'

'Yeah, but what if we can't?' Kim asks. 'Who knows where this offer of Dr Director's could go. Sure, we might want to get back to Middleton, but what if we can't? What if...'

'Kimmie, you can't dwell on what ifs.' Shego says, cutting her off gently. 'Sure, life could take us anywhere. That's part of life, things have to change sometimes. But we can change things too. You of all people should know that. This life is ours now, and we can make of it what we want, not Dr Director, not anyone else. And wherever we go, whatever we do, we'll always have a home here. Nothing can change that.'

'Yeah.' Kim says, now sounding a little more positive. 'You're right.' she finishes as she watches the sunset playing over the water, listening to the sound of the waves, mingling with the slow rhythm of Shego's breathing. Once again, basking in the touch and presence of the one she loves, feeling her strong arm around her waist, her silky hair against her neck. Whatever happens, they will have each other, to be there to comfort and reassure the other. And that is something they will never lose.

***********************  
Snapping her suit case shut, Kim looks around her and Shego's room, running through the list in her head of what she has planned to take. She stops in mid thought, as her eyes fall on her pandaroo sitting on the cabinet next to her bed, where it usually sits. And that is where Kim had planned to leave it. Up until now, that is.  
Slowly, she walks over to the stuffed toy, picking it up and running her hand through the plush fur that covers it. Before she can change her mind, she places it in her case, firmly snapping the lid shut. Right now she feels the need to take it with her, to have something that reminds her of home. True, she had already packed a photo frame with a picture of her with her family, and one of her and Shego they had taken on the beach a few days ago. But right now, she felt the need for something more..tactile.

'You about done, Princess?' Shego asks, as she walks into the bedroom, her green and black jumpsuit tucked under her arm.

'Yeah.' Kim says, eyeing the neatly folded piece of clothing. 'Are you taking that with you?'

'Yep.' Shego says firmly, laying it gently on the top of her suitcase.  
'I know, I know.' she says, holding up a hand to forestall the comment she knows is coming. 'I know I can't wear it, that Dr Director will want me to wear one of their uniforms. And I will. But I'm going to want them to work something into it.' she finishes, pointing to the sharp tips of the claws built into the gloves that are just visible underneath the folded pile of cloth.

Smiling, Kim cannot really argue with that. While she knows that they do give Shego certain advantages, she feels that there is more to it than that, that she has chosen to take them for much the same reason as Kim has chosen to take her pandaroo.

She is about to make that point, when the sound of the front doorbell cuts through the air.  
'That must be Dr Director.' Shego says standing and moving to make her way downstairs. 'I'll get it.' Then she pauses, stopping in the doorway. 'Last chance for me to tell her to shove her offer, Princess.'  
Kim stands, moving to join her, taking the joke for what it is; an attempt to cheer her up. 'Thanks, Shego. But I've made up my mind. Let's do this.'

Hand in hand, they walk downstairs, Kim setting her face determinedly as Shego opens the door. Her stoic expression fades, replaced by one of surprise as she sees the figure standing outside.  
'Wade?' she asks slowly.

'Hey Kim.' he says, smiling broadly. 'I was afraid I'd missed you.'

'Not quite.' Kim replies, 'Is everything okay?'

'Yeah. I just wanted to see you before you left. And to give you this.' he finishes, holding up the solid metal case clasped in his right hand.

'Your battle suits.' he says, seeing the confused expression on Kim's face. 'I figured you could use them. It's not much, I know. But..'

He stops, cut off as Kim wraps her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. 'No. It's great. You've always done so much for me, Wade. So, thank you. For everything.'

Reluctantly breaking the hug, Kim steps back, her hands resting on Wade's shoulders.  
'I'm going to miss you. I want you to know that. And I meant what I said. I'm going to get Dr Director to let you help out with our missions. It just wouldn't be the same without you.'

'Thanks, Kim.' Wade said, looking down at his feet, suddenly embarrassed. 'I'm going to miss you too.'

'What are you going to do now?' Shego asks, filling the silence that hangs between them as Kim wipes a hand over her eyes.

'Take a vacation, I think. I'll need something to occupy me while you two are training. Anyway,' he says, glancing down at his watch. 'I hate to dash, but I've got a plane to catch.'

'That's okay.' Kim says, glancing over to her left as she sees a black estate car pull up in front of her house. 'I think my ride is here, too. Take care of yourself.'

'I will. You too.' Wade says, as he turns and walks away, passing Dr Director who has just climbed out of the front passenger seat of the estate.

'Hey, Dr Director.' Kim says as she approaches the front of the house, noticing that she is dressed in the same civvies she was wearing last time. 'We're just about packed. Give us a few minutes to grab our bags, and we are good to go.'

'Take your time.' Dr Director replies. 'There is no reason for you to rush this. I know this will be hard for you.'

Kim nods slowly, fighting back the tears she can feel building up in the corners of her eyes.  
Still, her voice is perfectly composed as she replies. 'Thanks. Can I ask a favour? Mum and Dad would like to come to the airport to see us off. Would that be okay?'

'Of course.' Dr Director replies, 'That's not a problem.'

'Great. I'll let them know.' Kim replies, as she and Shego make their way back to the house, Dr Director following behind them.

Shego is the first to step out of the black estate, eying the small twin engine plane sitting on the Tarmac, it's steps already lowered and waiting for them.

Keeping one eye on the man who had driven the car here, possible another Global Justice agent, Shego turns back to face Kim. Only vaguely noticing the driver unloading their bags from the back of the car, Shego walks alongside her as she moves over to her parents who are both standing by the side of their car.

Kim stops in front of them, as if unsure what to do or say. 'Well..' she says uncertainly. 'I guess we have to go now.' Despite her words, she doesn't move, her eyes just locked on her parents.

Anne breaks the silence, placing a hand on her daughters shoulder. 'It's okay, Kimmie. Just be careful. Call us when you arrive, okay.'

Kim just nods, slowly. Shego is about to speak, to say her goodbyes, when she hears Kim swallow audibly. She turns, planning to say something comforting. But those words catch in her throat as she sees the tears trickling down Kim's face. She isn't sobbing, no sound coming from her mouth but the way her lower lip is wobbling, it is clear that that is because she is trying not to. Shego suddenly has no idea what to do, what to say that could be of any comfort to Kim now. Luckily, she doesn't have too, as Anne steps forward, enfolding her in a gentle hug, cradling her daughters head on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry.' Kim chokes out. 'I didn't think it would be this hard.'

'It's okay.' Anne says soothingly. 'It's okay.'

Then she looks up as Dr Directors walks up behind her daughter.  
'I'm sorry, Ms Possible.' she says softly. 'But we do have to go now. There is a weather front moving in that we need to stay ahead off.'

'Okay.' Kim says, now looking a bit more composed. Which had been Dr Director's plan. She knew that just waiting to leave would be worse, which is why she created this reason for a quick departure. She knew it would be easier on Kim in the long run.

As Kim steps away from her mother, Shego fixes her gaze on both her and James.  
'I don't know how to say this.' She says, hesitantly, 'But, you two have been like parents to me this past year. And I feel I've never said thank you for that. So, thank you.'

'Thank you, Shego.' Anne says, speaking for both of them. 'And thank you, for taking care of Kimmie when we couldn't.'

'Well, I guess we have to go.' Kim says. 'I'll call you when we arrive. I love you both.' she finishes, folding them both in one last crushing hug.

As she breaks the hug and walks towards the plane with Shego at her side, Anne and James link arms around the others waist, taking comfort in it as they watch them walk away. Anne is blinking away tears now, especially as Kim waves to them both one last time before she vanishes inside the plane.

As soon as she is on board, Kim hurries to take her seat, glancing out over the airstrip as she fastens her seatbelt, her eyes settling on her parents, watching them standing hand in hand. Despite the tears stinging her eyes again, she doesn't move her gaze away from as the plane starts to taxi down the runway. Only after the airfield has faded to little more than a speck on the ground below does she tear her eyes away, settling down more comfortably in the white leather chair.

Then she and Shego look up as Dr Director makes her way back from the cockpit, taking a seat opposite them. 'I'm sorry to disturb you both.' she says. ' I know you would probably like to be alone right now, but I thought you would like to know that we will be landing again in just under an hour.'

'Great.' Shego replies, 'Then I guess it's straight down to business, huh? Going to put us to work straight away, I bet.'

'Not exactly.' Dr Director says evenly. 'I thought I would give you a day to settle in, get used to the base. But then, yes, we will be 'putting you to work' as you put it. And Shego, I accepted your attitude as civilian, maybe I even deserved it. Certainly in light of the way Global Justice has treated you. But that stops right now. Do I make myself clear? Like it or not, you agreed to join, which makes you my subordinate. I don't expect us to be friends, but I do expect the same respect from you that I ask of others. This will be easier on all of us if we aren't butting heads every day.'

'Fine.' Shego says, just managing to prevent herself from snapping out her reply, a little taken aback at her tone.

'Good.' Dr Director says. 'When we arrive, you will be shown to your quarters where you can leave your bags. Then we have arranged a tour around the base with the agent that will be overseeing probation, so you can familiarise yourself with the facilities. Then you will have the rest of the evening to yourself. At 0900 hours tomorrow, you will attend a meeting with other agents in your deployment group, where you will be given your first assignment. You have already been provided with uniforms which you will find in your quarters.'

'Well, this is nicer than I thought it would be.' Shego says grudgingly, as she looks around the quarters they had been shown to. Somehow, she had been expecting something like a cheap hotel room. Instead, it has the feel of a small apartment. True, it only consists of three rooms; a lounge which forms the centre of the trio, with a bedroom leading off that connected to a small en suite bathroom. But the whole place is at least large enough for them to not feel cramped. The colour scheme is more what Shego had been expecting, though, she thinks as she looks over the plain grey walls that match the deep blue carpet. At least someone has gone out of their way to bring some colour to the room by hanging a few pictures of landscapes on the walls.

'Yeah.' Kim says, as she moves towards one of the couches in front of the lounge windows. 'It's not too bad.'

She doesn't continue as she sits down, her hand fishing into her pocket for her phone.  
As Shego joins her on the couch, she catches a glimpse of the screen, watching her scrolling down the list of numbers until she finds her parents.  
Not saying anything, Shego snakes her arm around Kim's waist, holding her gently.  
'Hey, mum.' Kim says, as the call is connected. 'Well, we're here. Hmm? Oh. No, we're not on duty yet. Yeah. I know. That sounds so weird. We've been given a day to settle in. We're going to be given a tour of the base in a bit, get to know where things are.' she pauses, as she hears the door chime. 'That must be our guide now. I'll call you later. Love you.' she finishes, as she and Shego climb up from the couch, making their way to the front door.

Shego is actually starting to relax a bit, her mood improving as she sees how well Kim is adjusting to the change. True, she misses Anne and James as well. But she has not known them anywhere near as long as Kim, who has not spent any great period of time away from her parents, excluding that terrible time of the Lowardian invasion. She had been worried that this separation would bring back memories of those days. And she is glad to see that is not the case. Her good mood continues right up until the moment Kim opens the door.  
'Oh, great.' Shego says, her face falling into a scowl as she sees who is standing outside.

'Isabel?' Kim asks, a little surprised, seeing Shego's mother in the doorway, dressed in a plain grey suit. 'You're the Agent Dr Director assigned as our probation officer?'

'Great.' Shego mutters, as she sees Isabel nod. 'Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse.'

'Shego.' Isabel manages to say, before her daughter cuts her off.

'I don't want to hear it.' Shego snaps. ' This is some plan of yours, isn't it? You just want to play happy families, get me trusting you, while you try to control me again. Well, it's not going to happen. So, you can just forget it. Now, let's get this over with. I don't want to spend any more time with you than I have too.'

Even though Shego doesn't really stick around to see it, Kim catches the brief look of sorrow that crosses Isabel's face. But she quickly buries it, moving to catch up with her daughter.

'So, what do you have here?' Kim asks, trying to break the icy silence between the two women.

She doesn't get an answer to her question, though, as a shrill tone fills the corridor. She glances at Isabel as she raises her wrist to her mouth, speaking into the radio attached to her shirt sleeve. 'Yes? Yes, they're here. What? Okay. We'll be right there.'

'What's going on?' Kim asks, as she hurries to catch up with Isabel, who is striding quickly along the corridor.

'We have a problem.' Isabel says, not slowing down as she answers Kim's question. 'Dr Director needs us in the Command Centre.'

Isabel steps out of the lift first, Kim and Shego quickly following behind her, Dr Director looking up as they approach. 'Oh, good. Your here. I'm sorry to have to put you to work early, but we have a situation here.'  
'Yeah, we guessed.' Shego says, any traces of her cold tone have completely vanished, replaced by a focused professionalism. 'What more do you know?'

'We are getting reports of a break-in at a manufacturing company that Global Justice is affiliated with. What they are after we do not know, since all communication lines from the site have gone dead.' Dr Director says, turning back to face the console she stands in front of. 'All we did get was a single image from the security cameras before they went dead as well.'

Kim and Shego share a glance as that image appears on the screen, both of them recognising the figure standing right in full view of the camera, despite the slightly grainy image.

'Eletronique.' Kim mutters under her breath. 'I guess that explains why we can't contact the facility.'

'Exactly. Either she is using electronic interference to block all communication signals, or she has used an Electro-Magnetic-Pulse to disable all electronic equipment on site. Whatever the reason, we have to get there quickly, to see if we can stop her.'

'Which is where we come in.' Shego says.

'Exactly. You have experience with her abilities, which will be a serious advantage. I have an assultship prepping for launch. I also had the liberty of bringing a uniform for each of you from your quarters. You can use the ready room behind you to change.'

Kim shuts the door of the ready room, behind her, turning to face Shego who is already undressing, dumping her clothes on under the table in the centre of the room before picking up the slightly larger of the two jumpsuits and slipping it on and zipping it up at the back.

Kim quickly does the same, as she sees Shego picking up her trousers and reaching into the pocket and pulling out a mass of folded black cloth.

'What's that...?' Kim asks, before she sees the sharp points mounted onto the end of the fingers.  
'Oh.' she finishes, as Shego slips her clawed gloves on, flexing her fingers a few times to check the fit. 'You had those with you?'

'Yeah, I was going to see if they could fit them onto a uniform for me, remember? But this seems to work as well. Now, let's do this.'

The Assultship drops down from the clouds, the rounded nose pointed down towards the ground as it descends rapidly. With a few skilful adjustments using the thrusters on the belly and sides, the pilot brings the craft alongside the tall skyscraper. His target is obvious, the once smooth face of the building marred by a jagged scar of torn metal and shattered windows where something has obviously hit the exterior with great force. Easing the craft right up to it, he opens the side hatch, which eases up slowly, revealing the two figures standing on the other side of the hatch, the wind whipping through their hair. Without a word, they leap effortlessly into the building, landing in a crouch, back to back.

Seeing the immediate area is clear, Kim stands, touching the small radio mounted in her ear. 'Dr Director? We're in. Any idea where Electronique might be heading?'

'Security cameras showed her heading towards the main research lab.' Dr Director says. 'But we don't know more than that. The security cameras in the lab are not working. Either Electronique has destroyed them, or the interference from her tech is overloading them. So, we can't see what she is doing.'

'That's okay.' Shego says, 'Just get us to her and we'll do the rest.'

'Alright.' Dr Director says, accessing the plans of the building on the terminal in front of her. 'The lab is close. Just keep going straight ahead and when you come to a turning, take the right hand path. It should be right at the end.'

Following her instructions, Kim and Shego advance through the facility, tracing the path she had described. True to her word, it doesn't take them long to reach a solid metal door with the words Main Research Lab cut into its surface.

'Well, I think this is the place.' Shego says, dryly, eyeing the small keypad next to the door. 'Looks like it's sealed though. Any idea how we get in?'

'You should be able to use the master access code, if the panel isn't damaged. Try entering 775643391.'

'That did it.' Kim replies, carefully pushing the door open and stepping inside, closing it quietly behind them. 'Okay. We're in.'

'Do you see anything yet?' Dr Director asks.

'No, nothing. Wait. Looks like two goons. Electronique doesn't use henchmen, does she?' Kim asks, directing her questions at both Shego and Dr Director.

'Not that our intelligence suggests, but she may have changed tactics recently. Or maybe she just liked having underlings from when she had your brothers under her control.'

'Yeah, thanks for bringing that up.' Shego says with a whispered snarl. 'Anyway, let's take them and find Electronique.'

Nodding Kim follows Shego, quickly closing on the henchmen, creeping up behind the one on the right and sweeping his legs out from under him, his eyes rolling into his head as it hits the floor. 'What?' The other one calls out in surprise, as he turns to face Kim. But then Shego grabs him by the wrist, spinning him around, driving a kick straight into his stomach. He collapses to the floor groaning, clutching his belly, as Kim climbs back up from behind her downed victim.

Silently the pair move through the darkened room, which seems to be made up mostly of small cubicles each one with a small computer terminal in it. Kim stops suddenly, pointing ahead of her, seeing two shadows in one of the cubicles ahead of them.

'Electronique?' Kim asks, looking at the shadow closely.

'Looks like it.' Shego agrees.'  
Their guess that it is Electronique is proved, as her voice float out of the cubicle towards them. 'Now, where is this thing? You think people this smart could actually label things properly. Not all this project AA77-H nonsense.'

'Maybe to stop people like you just walking in and taking them?' Kim asks, as she walks into the entrance to the cubicle. 'Looks like it's working so far.'

Electronique looks up as she hears the voice, spinning around quickly. 'Who?' she asks, then she pauses, looking at Kim with a confused stare. 'Wait? Don't I know you? I'm sure we've met somewhere before. You do look sort of familiar.'

'Then I guess you'll really remember me.' Shego says, stepping out to join Kim.

'Shego!' Electronique exclaims, looking a little worried, before she seems to remember something. 'Ah. I see what is going on here. I heard about you in prison. You ditched Team Go to become a criminal. Very good choice. I approve. So, you're here for what I am, yes.'

'Not exactly.' Shego says, walking a little closer.

'Ah, you want something else. Very good. So we go about our own business, no need to get in each other's way?' Electronique asked.

'You know something, Electronique.' Shego asked, walking right up to her.

'What?' she asked.

'Every time we meet, you think I'm on the wrong side.'

Before Electronique can ask what that means, Shego takes hold of her arm, twisting it and pressing her against the wall. 'This is going to sound weird to you, I know it's sounds weird to me, but I'm bringing you in.'

'Really?' Electronique asks, as an arc of electricity jumps from her hands.

Shego quickly lets go, shaking her hand, reeling from the slight electric shock that leap to her. Then she has to dive backwards, dodging a large blast of electricity that hits the ground where she had been standing, leaving a blackened burn on the floor.

Kim is backing away as well, suddenly not too keen on fighting Electronique in such close quarters. But she is reasonably confident that she and Shego can take her together.  
Right until they are again forced to dodge another blast of electricity, this coming from behind them.

She glances behind her, seeing another group of Electronique's henchmen quickly closing in on them, these ones armed with the same weapons as the two they had dispatched earlier. Only they have the opportunity to use them. Which they are more than willing to do it seems, laying down a solid barrage of fire in the direction of the two heroines.

Luckily they are not such good shots, though. Kim and Shego jump aside, splitting up as the beams scythe between them.

'We got it, Boss.' One of the henchmen calls out, a small metal case clutched in his hand.

'Excellent. Now, let's get out of here.' Electronique shouts out, raising her hands over her head, building up a huge ball of electricity between them.

'Kim, run.' Shego shouts, sprinting back towards the door. Kim doesn't need any encouragement, already hot on Shego's heels as they dive through the door, Kim slamming it shut as soon as they are both through. Neither her or Shego have any idea what the burst of energy Electronique is building up is supposed to do, but they both know that they want to be nowhere near it.

That proves to be a be a good idea as the air is torn apart by the harsh sound of ripping metal and breaking glass, the whole building seeming to shake, the sudden tremor knocking both Shego and Kim off their feet, throwing their hand up to cover their heads.

Shego is the first to make it back to her feet, quickly checking that Kim is okay. 'What was that?' Shego asks, as Kim walks over to her.

'No idea. And I'm not sure I want to know. Let's check on Electronique.' Kim replies.

As they step back through the door, both women cannot help staring at the room on the other side. Something seems to have blasted through the walls with ease, forming a long tunnel that has carved its way through all the rooms in its path, right out to the edge of the building.

They are both pulled out of their thoughts by Dr Director's voice emerging from their communicators. 'Are you alright? Kim, Shego, talk to me. What happened? We picked up a large electric discharge from your position.'

'Yeah, we're okay.' Kim says. 'Electronique got away, though.'

'How?' Dr Director asks, her voice curious, not angry.

'She blasted through a hole through the building. Not much we could do about that. She seems to have picked up a few new tricks.'

'Alright. Head back to the assultship. As soon as the lab is up and running, the staff can go through the place and see if they can work out what was taken.'

'I think I can do better than that.' Shego says.

* * *

Okay. There we go. The next chapter of Beginnings. Sorry for the wait. I've had a lot on my plate at the moment.

Sadly, this is going to be the last update for a while, since I want to work on some other projects that have been bouncing around in my head.

I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has read it, and thank you for all the comments. I will be back to write some more one day.

Till then, take care.

Mereel.


End file.
